ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Quark3021
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Reply to comments Kassette = cassette, Folge/Episode = episode; maybe see German grammar (so called "Deppenleerzeichen") :I built the articles best I could without knowing any German. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::The second thing is I had titled it right as you note above, so why did you rename it? I'm undoing the renaming stuff. I can't allow random renamings of content, as links have to be fixed too. Renaming articles really should be a admins job anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:14, September 18, 2013 (UTC) * "I built the articles best I could without knowing any German." That's ok and it's not like I said anything against it. * "had titled it right" It wasn't titled right (which isn't an insult or anything like it either). ** "echt" (resp. in the form "echten") usually is an adjective and written small in German (even in titles/headlines). There a few cases, when adjectives are written big, but then it has a different meaning. For example: 1. "der Blaue Planet" (the Blue Planet), which is Earth, compared to "der blaue Planet" (the blue planet), which can be any planet which is blue; 2. "das Weiße Haus" (the White House), which is the building in the USA, compared to "das weiße Haus" (the white house), which can be any house, which is white. In "Die Echten Ghostbusters" the "Echten" would be part of their name; "Die echten Ghostbusters" would be ghostbusters which truly busts ghosts. Well, I guess it then depends on the use in the audio play: If there are lines like "We are the Ghostbusters", then "Die echten Ghostbusters" is the right one. As far as I can tell, the audio play uses the German word "Geisterjäger" (ghostbuster/ghostbusters) and both as simply "Geisterjäger" as well as "echte/echten Geisterjäger". Though, that maybe doesn't proof anything as "Echte Geisterjäger" would be "Geisterjäger" too; and pointing out that "Die echten Geisterjäger" seems to be the more commonly used title doesn't proof anything, too. So, at the moment I'm undecided wether it should be "Echten" or "echten". ** "Kassette Folge" doesn't make much sense in German and isn't the title of the audio play series. *** "Folge" just means "episode" and that's like calling the TV series "The Real Ghostbusters" "The Real Ghostbusters Episode". *** "Kassette" is "cassette". It's just the media on which it was released and not part of the title. * "so why did you rename it?" I renamed it, because it wasn't the title and didn't make much sense in German. I moved it to "Die echten Ghostbusters (Audio play)" instead of "Die Echten Ghostbusters (Audio play)" as the variant "Die echten Ghostbusters" seems more commonly used, but now I'm undecided with that (see above), and instead of "Die echten Ghostbusters - Das Original zur Fernseh-Serie" as the subtitle isn't commonly used. It's usually just "Die echten Ghostbusters" and then it's mentioned in the context that it's the "Hörspiel" (Audio play). Maybe cf. Hörspielland (German). * As for the comic: The publisher isn't part of the series title. So it should either be "Die echten Ghostbusters (Comic)" or "Die echten Ghostbusters (Bastei Verlag)" (or with "Echten"). As there, as far as I know, isn't a second "Die echten Ghostbusters" comic, the first one seemed better as the mentioning of the media (comic) should be more common than the mentioning of the publisher (Bastei Verlag). E.g. zeichentrickserien (German) mentions the comics under "Comics" not under "Bastei Verlag". -Quark3021 (talk) 06:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Lots to cover here. First off, I want to thank you for replying and explaining your position on this. You wouldn't believe how many people don't. Usually instead they keep re-doing they edits until either me or Mrmichaelt blocks them. Its a breath of of fresh air. The first issue is the page titled "Die Echten Ghostbusters Kassette Folge". I titled it so assuming it meant "The Real Ghostbusters Cassette Series" The word "Folge" was miss-translated "Series" at the time due Google Translate getting it wrong. However, now google has the correct answer of episode as a choice now, and the term "series" was removed on it. It should have been " Serie". But that being said, I was also unaware of it being a called a " Audio play". First time I had every heard of such a thing. It's rare in American cult to have a show in audio form even back in the 80's and that is mostly because most shows are recorded in English to begin with, so you don't really need to record the voices again. The "Echten" being capital makes sense. Not sure why it was lowercase to begin with. The term "Geisterjäger" I am aware of meaning "Ghostbusters", however the labels on the tapes doesn't say that. Going with the label is important for finding the article for people outside the wiki. Also the search bar for the wiki only finds titles for articles and not content. The Subtitle seems to be just noting "The original for TV series" which I doubt will help people find the article. One wrinkle in all this was that the article predates the whole Ghostbusters in Foreign Markets. So I conclude renaming it "Die Echten Ghostbusters (Kassette Serie)". If I didn't know a thing about Audio plays, I doubt most will. But it is clear its a cassette series which notes the media which is important in noting items (example: The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set). :The second page/article noted is "Die Echten Ghostbusters Bastei Comics" which names the the comic and then gives the comic book companies name after much like these: *Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters Series *NOW Comics- The Real Ghostbusters Series *Atlantic Förlag: The Real Ghostbusters (Swedish) *Atlantic Presenterer: The Real Ghostbusters (Norwegian) :So the only issue I see is that company is mostly known as "Bastei-Verlag" which was missed due to the logo being "Bastei" and not noting the "Verlag" part. While I like the fan site you listed, it is pretty much a fans take on things. Either way, what do you see first on the print is most likely to be searched for. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:07, September 18, 2013 (UTC)